


A Lifetime In The Blink Of An Eye

by ATLenya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Exhibitionism, M/M, POV Third Person, Reminiscing, Riding, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Steve's Pov, Stony - Freeform, Stoward - Freeform, Unrequited Lust, pining!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLenya/pseuds/ATLenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was very much like his father… maybe too much.</p><p>Warning: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT also angst</p><p>aka WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime In The Blink Of An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Ukelx wanted some Stoward. It did not go the way I thought it would. But it went anyway. |D

Steve really did try to concentrate on what Tony was talking about, he did. But since he’d moved into the tower, he’d been able to really meet the billionaire outside of missions and in many things, Tony was very much like his father… _maybe too much._

The way his hands were always in movement, especially when he talked.  
  
 _Howard’s hands, clenched so tight around the bars of the bed they were white, as the man bit his lips bloody trying to muffle a moan, while Steve let his lips trailed against a dusky nipple and down a toned stomach, tasting sweat and burnt metal, mixed with gunpowder. The shorter man trying to open his mouth to talk, unclenching a fist to tangle it into his military regulation haircut, pulling on it to force him back against him. Their tongues crashing against each other and their teeth clicking as they kissed, frenzied and irrepressible, tasting the tangy copper of blood mixed to tobacco and saliva._

The way his cheek twitched when he found something amusing but affected a dispassionate air around people he did not like.

 

_Howard was standing next to him at the window, looking down and waving at the crowd that had come to acclaim their super soldier hero. His smile sharp and composed, even as his jaw trembled while under the windowsill, away from the prying eyes of the people watching, Steve’s other hand was rubbing and fondling at his crotch, feeling the older man’s cock hardening under his touch._

 

The way he barely looked alive before his first cup of coffee of the day.

 

_Steve waking up drowsily, his face against an olive-skinned shoulder. Peppering the extent of skin with kisses as a low mumble signaled that Howard was finally waking up. Letting his hands caress his body and hear him whine and moan, arching his back and rutting back against his hard flesh. Still half-asleep even as the blonde rubbed his cock languidly, mouth and tongue marking his neck in a parody of a morning kiss._

 

The way his eyes gleamed at the prospect of a new project.

 

_They’d been having sex for a month, when Howard decided he wanted to try something a bit different. Steve, only too eager to try after getting sucked against the projection table, let his lover guide him to his chair and sit him down. His pants were very quickly taken care of and soon he was bare down to his knees, and the older man was dragging him into a deep kiss, as he climbed onto his laps, rocking their members together in slow thrusts, his hand sneaking down between them to take hold of both lengths, tightening like a collar around them as he kept thrusting. The Captain’s hands soon found their ways to the brunette's ass, kneading the two firm globes in time with his thrusts, as their lips finally unsealed and he started worrying the side of the other man’s jaw and his neck pulse. But then the billionaire let go of their members and shifted again, a look of concentration and glee in his eyes that he usually reserved to his engineering projects. And before Steve could enquire as to why, he felt a calloused hand gently take hold of his cock and steady it, as Howard sank on it with a look so wanton on his face, the blond soldier had to keep a firm hand on his own member else he’d come just from that look and the tight heat around him._

 

That split-second of self-hate that crossed his face when he realized he’d done something wrong and he knew he needed to fix it, but wouldn’t or couldn’t because of his pride.

 

_“What would you know of business? You’re a kid from the slum who got a ticket to celebrity!” Howard’s words stung more than Steve would like to admit, as he retract the hand he’d put on the shorter man’s shoulder to pacify him out of another rant about his business partners._   
_The brunette had whirled around mid-rant and the super soldier saw clear as day the myriad of emotions that crossed his lover’s face as the words spewed out of his mouth. But he was too tired from having to listen to the general’s complaints about the Howling Commandos to care, all he wanted was to bury himself in his lover’s flesh and forget tomorrow for a time. So before Howard could go on to pretend nothing had happened and he hadn’t just tried to push him away, Steve seized him by the shoulders and pressed his lips against his. He couldn’t help the smug feeling when the shorter man’s mouth opened with a low moan and his body immediately melted against him. There would be time to be angry tomorrow._

 

There hadn't been time that tomorrow. There had only been a mission ending in tears on a phonecall to the wrong person and iced waters closing in around him.  
And now here he was. Howard's son. There were many things Tony apparently inherited from his father. If Steve had to will down the start of a hard on when the man got an especially cocky smile on his face, the creator of Iron Man would never know. And if his name joined Howard’s on the Captain’s lips in the throes of an orgasm brought by his own hand, it was the blond man’s cross to bear.

 

\--The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I really do need to master endings someday.


End file.
